FREUD GAGUA vs JUAN LAZARO
"BLAZING FISTS: GAGUA vs LAZARO" is a WBO LIGHT WELTERWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP TITLE FIGHT. Summary The fight was agreed with Freud Gagua who wanted to fight Juan Lazaro in the very first place. The fight is to be held in THE COWBOY STADIUM, TEXAS. Undercard Fights *Joule Buencido defeats Rao Shaman via ROUND 5 KO *Milan Melindo defeats Carlos Tamara via ROUND 11 TKO *Marvin Sonsona defeats Wilfredo Vasquez jr. via ROUND 8 KO *Miguel Garcia defeats Joseph Agbeko via UNANIMOUS DECISION Tale of the Tape OFFICIAL SCORECARD ROUND BY ROUND SUMMARY *ROUND 1 Upon the start of the round, Lazaro charges towards Gagua and uses his length to attack and pressure. Gagua uses his speed but he was hit in the early parts of the round by Lazaro's power hooks. But at the last minute, he was able to recover and land a lot of combination attacks and uses his agility to confuse Lazaro. *ROUND 2 Gagua tries to use his footworks but his attempts were doomed at the start because Lazaro was able to reach him with long hooks and jabs. Soon, Gagua was sent to the ropes and Lazaro attacks him but he faded to the other side and threw 5 straights that all landed on Lazaro's face. Then he threw another 4 punches that hits Lazaro. *ROUND 3 Gagua becomes more active and moves more often. His footwork works well and Lazaro was not able to land anything significant this round. *ROUND 4 Gagua punches Lazaro with combinations but soon he was cornered and Lazaro slaughters him with continuous punches to the body and face. But he was able to survive the round without any knockdown. *ROUND 5 Lazaro attacks Gagua and pressures him around the ring. Gagua this time punches 1-4 times then fades and covers then punches another 1-4 times on the other side. He repeatedly does that routine this round and it worked well for him as he was able to land 88% of his punches this round. *ROUND 6 Gagua does the same the previous round and it worked well for him. *ROUND 7 Lazaro tries to pressure Gagua but Gagua was able to use his handspeed and footworks and was able to land a lot of quick punches on Lazaro's face. *ROUND 8 Gagua hits Lazaro with a powerful left hook, then he lunges forward and attacks with a lot of combination punches. Lazaro survives the round without going down but his face started to swell especially on the right and left eye. *ROUND 9 Lazaro hits Gagua with a solid left and right and was sent to the ropes. But Gagua brings it on and throws a lot of punches that hits Lazaro. Soon, Gagua uses his footworks again and Lazaro is hit a lot of times. *ROUND 10 Gagua does his normal routine, 1-4 punches then footwork to either side. Lazaro was not able to land anything big. *ROUND 11 Gagua continues his slugger and attacks Lazaro continuously, with his speed and power, he was able to send Lazaro down. But Lazaro managed to beat the count and stand up again. Then Gagua charges but suddenly Lazaro hits him with a powerful right that hurts him. Lazaro pushes the action and attacks with his power but Gagua fades then throws 7 quick punches. Then he sends Lazaro to the ropes and Gagua attacks with a rain of punches that all lands on Lazaro's face. Then Gagua ducked and launched a powerful right straight that stunned Lazaro, then a powerful right hook then a powerful right uppercut and Lazaro was brought down. He standed up but the referee stops the fight as his face is really full of blood. GAGUA WINS VIA KNOCKOUT at the 1:55 Mark. OFFICIAL ANNOUNCEMENT "After 11 ROUNDS of boxing, the fight was stopped at the 1:55 mark via knockout. The winner via knockout...and the new holder of the former vacant WBO LIGHT WELTERWEIGHT TITLE...THE WARRIOR...FREUD GAGUA!!!" Category:PROFESSIONAL BOUT